The Revolution
by Pjac the fighter
Summary: Five kids from the future travel back to help defeat the greatest threat since the Digiworld was created.


_Hello there people, Kyro here bringing you my story of the next generation of Digidestined. A lot of my inspiration comes from AnT's stories esp. Digimon Tribute._

_This is a story of five kids from the future who get sucked back to the time of the Tamers. The D-Reaper is gone 3 years but there is a new threat and these new Digidestined may hold the key_.

_So its time to see what they can do._

The Revolution

It is three years since the Tamers, along with the 01 and 02 Digidestined, defeated the D-Reaper. Many things have changed but some have stayed the same

West Shinjuku Park 1.00 PM 

" Davis, you baka!" Yolei shouted at the second Gogglehead. He sweat dropped as he saw Yolei storming towards him but relaxed as she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

" Nice to see you two, Yolei," Davis said as he struggled for breath. This was the first time the whole gang had been called together since the defeat of the D-Reaper. Davis was still awed at what Guilmon and Takato had done that day. Sure Imperialdramon had helped but Gallantmon had finished it off himself, " So when's everyone else getting here?"

"TK and Kari are on their way, Cody should be here soon and I think the rest are at Guilmon's hut," Yolei replied.

" Ok then let's go." Davis grabbed her hand and ran off to the small entry that had been Guilmon's home for the time he was on earth. Now he got to live with Takato, although his parents were still a little confused about how something so small could eat so much.

Davis and Yolei arrived at the hut just as Cody, TK and Kari arrived as well. They were all happy to see each other, especially most of the older Digidestined who hadn't been all together in quite a while because of jobs and living in different areas now.

" So Izzy, why did you call us here?" Tai asked. He still had his massively long brown hair and goggles but today he was wearing a black jacket, dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

" Well it's because of a message Gennai sent me. He said there had been a massive storm in the Digiworld and something strange had appeared. It seemed to be a portal but before anyone could find out where it led, it closed. Soon I received a message from Hypnos saying that someone had bio-emerged bit it wasn't just a Digimon. Five humans and three strange Digimon. So were gonna search for them," Izzy replied.

" More Digidestined?" Henry asked.

" Probably but we won't know until we find them."

" Ok then gang. Split up into teams and search. Izzy will tell you where and hopefully we'll find them before someone else does. Matt, you Joe and Mimi search the docks. TK you take Cody and Kari and look around Odaiba, same for Davis, Yolei and Ken. Takato, Rika, Henry and Suzie search Shinjuku. Ryo will take Jeri, Kazu and Kenta and look on the other side of Shinjuku. Me and Sora will stay here and help Izzy," Tai said as everyone headed to wherever they were going.

Takato was glad to be back helping the Digidestined and it was even better that him, Henry and Rika were back on the hunt again. In the three years since they had defeated the D-Reaper the Tamers had grown up. Takato was no longer the short, goofy newbie, although he still made a few mistakes, but he had shot up about a foot, had a mass of brown hair styled like Tai's, and wore new black rimmed goggles. Henry was a little taller but he had bulked up. He wore a green jacket, black trousers and a black t-shirt, and had bought himself a pair of sunglasses like Yamaki's. Rika had changed too. She was now a tall, very good-looking girl, wore her now trademark full heart t-shirt and a pair of black trousers.

" Hey Rika, what have you been doing ever since we beat the D-Reaper?" Henry asked. He hadn't seen the other two since that time but they had kept in touch through email and the odd call.

" Not much Henry, keeping Gogglehead out of trouble mostly. Do you realise how idiotic he can be?" Rika joked. She and Takato had become very close friends after the D-Reaper and most weekends they could be seen in the park battling Digimon cards with Kazu and Kenta, chasing after Guilmon or just talking.

" Hey I did beat you last week, Miss Digimon Queen!" Takato retorted.

" Yeah but who had their butt handed to them by Jeri the week before!" Rika shouted back.

" You want to know something guys. It's good to be back!" Henry laughed as they went off to get Suzie.

" Hey Ken, nice to see you bro," Davis said as he hugged his DNA partner.

" You too, Davis. What have you been doing? Last I heard you were just about to get a noodle cart," Ken replied. Davis had grown up a bit since the rest of the gang had seen him a few months ago. He was definitely changed.

" Yeah but I decided to go and do something worthwhile. So I'm going to college," Davis said proudly. He was still as headstrong and idiotic as ever but he did have momentary flashes of sanity.

" Wow never thought you would be going to college, you know with all that hard work and having to use your brain," Yolei teased.

" Hey! No fair!"

**Digimon Monitoring Centre (Hypnos) 2.00 PM**

" Hey Shibumi, have you found where that bio emergence happened?" Janyu Wong asked.

" No I can't seem to get a lock on the data. It's a code that I've never seen before, not even in the Digiworld," Shibumi replied. He and the rest of the Monster Makers had decided to come to Hypnos as it could help them find out the secrets behind the Digimon that they had created.

" New signal detected! Large data stream incoming. This one looks big people!" Riley said as she and Tally scanned the large dome screen in the search centre.

" I've got a lock. It's headed for downtown Shinjuku. Launch Juggernaut mark 2?" Tally asked.

" No," A man said as he stepped from the shadows. He wore a black suit and sunglasses. His brown hair was fairly long and he stared at a silver lighter, " Contact Taichi. Tell him we've got a rogue headed for Shinjuku Central." With that Yamaki stepped away and headed for his office.

" Yamaki not destroying Digimon? What next? Janyu not worrying about Henry?" Shibumi joked.

Shinjuku Central 2.47 PM 

" Yo Goggles we just got a message from Tai. Big Digimon incoming soon," Rika shouted as they walked through the bustling city streets.

" Well I guess we'll get Suzie after this. Come on guys look for the field," Takato said as his eyes scanned the tops of the buildings.

" Um Takato. I don't think this Digimon needs a digital field, look!" Henry said as he pointed to the massive figure of a Digimon near the subway station.

" Alright! Let's move! Guilmon!" Takato shouted as the red dino threw off his coat and roared.

" Better make sure he doesn't kill himself, Rika. I'll be there in a minute, just have to send a message to Tai," With that Rika headed off after Takato, Renamon jumping from rooftop to rooftop following.

" Hey Henroid, can't I just go along?" Terriermon asked as he perked up from his 'doll' state.

" No and don't call me that or I'll set Suzie on you!"

" PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon rocketed off a blast of red energy at the massive Digimon.

It barely left a scratch and only caused the Digimon to turn and face Guilmon

**MegaSeadramon: Aquatic Digimon. This Digimon can launch lightning bolts from its horn. It also can wrap its tail around unsuspecting foes.**

Type: Data 

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Thunder Javelin, Maelstrom**

" Ok boy lets show him what we've got! BIO MERGE!"

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION 

GUILMON

BIO-MERGE TO…

GALLANTMON!

" SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon called as he fired off his attack towards the giant sea serpent.

" Oh boy Goggle head got started without me. Renamon?"

" Ready as ever, Rika."

**BIO MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

RENAMON

BIO-MERGE TO…

SAKUYAMON!

" SPIRIT STRIKE!" Sakuyamon struck out at MegaSeadramon with her different spirits and caused it to cry out in pain. Then he was blasted by Gallantmon's Shield of the Just and was nearly obliterated. But he was still able to swipe his tail at both monsters and send them flying into a building.

" Um could you please get off me Gallantmon," Sakuyamon said as they tried to extricate themselves from the wreckage.

" Did someone call for reinforcements! MEGA GARGO MISSILES!"

BOOM!

The two giant missiles collided with the sea serpent Digimon and finished it off. The data floated off into the sky and disappeared.

" Wow I forgot how powerful we can be together," Henry said after they had all de-digivolved.

" Yeah I guess we didn't always realise how much damage we could cause!" Takato said, " Well time to go get Suzie and find these people! Come on boy!"

The three Tamers ran off looking for any sign of the mysterious people from the portal.

**Odaiba 3.00 PM**

" Hey TK what have you been up to?" Cody asked as they got off the subway in Odaiba. Cody had grown up quite a bit since the first time TK and Kari had met him. Instead of his usual brown jacket and trousers he was wearing a green combat jacket, a pair of combats and a black t-shirt. His hair was longer and fell to his eyes. Also he was nearly the same height as TK too.

" Oh you know Cody, just hanging around and doing what I can to help the world," TK replied to his DNA partner. TK still wore his Gilligan's hat but he wore a dark blue t-shirt with angel wings on it and a pair of cut off trousers. His blonde hair stretched to his neck and he wore white gloves with cut off tops.

" So basically he's been moping around when I'm not around!" Kari added laughing. She grasped TK's hand as she did so to make sure he took it as a joke.

" Oh yeah, I forgot you two started going out a while back. What does Tai think?" Cody joked.

" He still doesn't trust TK fully seeing as he is Matt's brother and all, but I just tell him all the times TK saved my life and he just goes off. It's pretty funny really!" Kari replied. She wore a pink t-shirt and shorts and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She still carried around a digital camera but it hung off her belt, not around her neck.

" And I just make sure I don't get in his road!" TK laughed as his D-Terminal started to go off, " Tai just sent me a message. Takato and the others just fought a MegaSeadramon in the middle of Shinjuku. We're supposed to keep our eyes out for anyone strange or any digital fields."

" Like that?" Patamon piped up.

" Well I guess some things never change, let's go!"

**Hypnos 3.30 PM**

" Yamaki, another incoming Wild One!" Tally called from the dome. The head of Hypnos stopped what he was reading and thought about the recent happenings in the world. Takato and his friends had beaten the D-Reaper over three years ago now and there had only been one bio-emergence since, when Guilmon and the other partners had come back. Yamaki had allowed that since they had helped save the world. But since Yamaki had been contacted about the strange happenings in the Digiworld he had seen over forty attempted bio-emergences. The virus program in Hypnos had beaten most, but a few had been large enough to shrug that off and emerge in the real world. These could have been easily destroyed by Juggernaut Mk 2 but Yamaki was still unsure whether it would open another passage to the Digiworld, so he enlisted the help of one Taichi Kamiya.

" Sir? What should we do?" Riley asked.

" What size is it?" Yamaki said coming to his senses.

" Already too big for a virus and I'm getting readings that this is bigger than even Juggernaut could handle," Riley replied.

Janyu, who had just entered the monitoring centre stopped and said, " Couldn't Henry and his friends handle this no problem?"

" They could Janyu, but Tai sent them on a mission. But I'll call him and send him the information," Yamaki replied taking out his cell phone, " Tai, it's Yamaki. We've got a big bio-emergence incoming in the area around…" Yamaki studied the screen in front of him and said, " Highton View Terrace."

**West Shinjuku Park 3.37 PM**

Tai's blood ran cold, " No problem Yamaki. I'll check that out." Tai replied barely holding his voice level. He set down his cell phone and dropped to his knees.

Sora looked around from Izzy's computer and saw her fiancée on his knees, " Tai! What happened?" she shouted as she ran to him.

" Highton." Tai barely whispered

" What? You mean there's a Digimon in Highton!" Sora shouted, " Izzy tell Kari and TK, they're closest. Oh Tai it wasn't your fault all those years ago, come on, get up!"

**Highton View Terrace 3.40 PM**

" Ok how the hell do we see in these things again?" Kari asked as she tried to find her way through the digital field.

" Easy!" TK said pulling out a set of goggles and strapping them on, " You become a goggle head!"

Kari and Cody laughed until they heard a loud rumble in the earth.

" What was that?" Cody asked

" Um that Cody bud!" Armadillomon said as he pointed a claw at the massive figure in the shadows.

**Hazmon: Toxic Digimon. This Digimon is so deadly he comes with a biohazard warning on his head.**

**Type: Virus**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attacks: Biobomb, Toxin Barrage, Gas Cloud**

" Whoa that's one Digimon you wouldn't want to meet in your bath!" Armadillomon joked.

" No time for the jokes Armadillomon, digivolve time!" Cody shouted

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… **

**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**ANKYLOMON!**

ANGEWOMON!

ANGEMON!

" HAND OF FATE! ARGH!" Angemon struck out with his holy fist. It hit the virus directly in its chest but it hardly left a scratch.

" CELESTIAL ARROW!"

" TAIL HAMMER!"

The other attacks just bounced off too.

" This isn't working, guys! Cody it's DNA time!" TK said as he held his digivice into the air.

**DNA DIGIVOLUTION**

**ANGEMONANKYLOMON**

**DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**SHAKKOUMON!**

The giant statue Digimon collided with the toxic Digimon and sent him screeching across the tarmac.

**Somewhere near Highton 3.52 PM**

" Whoa look at that big fog bank, Sora," a girl cried as she pointed to the distance.

" Yeah Sakura it's pretty big, but I don't think it's a fog bank," Sora replied. He was around eleven or twelve years old and had a pair of battered yellow rimmed goggles hanging around his neck. His brown hair was streaked with red and he wore a red hazard t-shirt, black shorts and a pair of trainers.

" You mean…" Sakura gasped. She was the same age but had long brown hair down her back. She wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a fox on it.

" Yep, digital field. And where there's a digital field…"

" There's Digidestined!" Sakura cried as she grabbed her brother's hand and sped off to the digital field.

**Highton 3.55 PM**

" V-LAZER!" a blast of energy hit Hazmon on the arm as he wrestled Shakkoumon.

" Hey nice timing Davis," Cody said as he waved to Ken, Yolei and Davis approaching from their search.

" You ready Ken?" Davis asked as he reached for his D-3.

" As always Davis."

**DNA DIGIVOLUTION**

**EXVEEMONSTINGMON**

**DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**PAILDRAMON!**

"!" Paildramon called as he unleashed a volley of bullets at Hazmon. But he just dodged most of them and launched his Biobomb attack.

" Watch out Paildramon!" Angewomon called as she fired off arrow after arrow at the incoming bomb. One finally hit it and took it out a few metres before it collided with the dragon man Digimon.

" Thanks, DESPERADO BLASTER! Full power!" Paildramon was pushed back by the streams of energy he was pouring into Hazmon.

Angewomon de-digivolved into Gatomon and waited as Hawkmon digivolved into Aquilamon.

**DNA DIGIVOLUTION**

**GATOMONAQUILAMON**

**DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**SILPHYMON!**

" DUAL SONIC!" Silphymon called as she battered Hazmon with blast upon blast of energy.

" Hey TK we're gonna need MagnaAngemon!" Ken called to the bearer of hope.

" Ok. Shakkoumon, we need you to de-digivolve!" TK called to the statue.

" Whoa! Look at that!" Sakura called as she saw the digi battle raging in the middle of Highton.

" Look at that sis! It's Paildramon!" Sora called as he saw one of his favourite Digimon

" And Silphymon!" Sakura shouted as she saw one of her heroes.

" And ANGEMON!" both siblings called as the white light around Shakkoumon faded and he split into Angemon and Ankylomon.

**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

**ANGEMON**

DIGIVOLVE TO….

**MAGNAANGEMON!**

" Way cool! It's MagnaAngemon. He's like the most powerful ultimate ever!" Sora said as he stood in awe, " He took out Piedmon with one attack!"

" HEAVEN'S GATE!" MagnaAngemon called as he tore open a hole in the sky. This began to suck up Hazmon and all his toxic fumes. Soon even Hazmon, who was a very powerful ultimate, could no longer resist the attack that destroyed the Dark Masters.

" Oh yeah! So cool! We got to see TK and the Digidestined kick digital butt!" Sakura called. Unfortunately for her, she happened to say it as Silphymon flew overhead.

" Hey" the Gatomon-Aquilamon voice called, " What are you two talking about?"

" Uh oh, runaway sis!" Sora shouted. But of course as Silphymon can fly she had no trouble getting ahead of the fleeing pair and stopping them in their tracks.

" As I was saying, who are you and how do you know about TK?" she questioned.

" Um we've gotta go! Sorry Silphymon!" Sora said as he tried to get around the DNA Digimon. But by mentioning her name, Sora had just caused himself a whole lot more trouble.

" Stop! You know TK and you know me. Sounds very suspicious. Paildramon! Come over here!" Silphymon called to the Dragon Man Digimon.

Paildramon landed and asked, " What do you want and who are these two?"

" They know a little too much to have the card game. They knew who TK was and said something about Digidestined," Silphymon replied.

" Hmm. Well we better take them to TK and Ken. They'll know what to do," Paildramon said and turned to Sora and Sakura, " Right I'm gonna pick you up and take you over so no wriggling or I'll have Silphymon carry you by one ankle!"

The siblings gulped and nodded. Paildramon picked them up and set off over to the Digidestined.

_So first chapter of the Revolution is done! Please tell me what you think and any improvements I should make._

_Also any attacks or anything incorrect please tell me. Most of my info is from Megchan's Digimon Encyclopaedia._

_All in all thanks for reading and prepare for the next instalment of The Revolution!_

_**Kyro**_

" _People of Earth I need your power" Goku, Dragonball Z_

" _All for one and one for all" Goofy, Kingdom Hearts_

" _I wanna be a Pokémon Master!" Ash Ketchum, Pokémon_


End file.
